remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of highest grossing films
The following is a non-definitive list of the all-time highest-grossing films. :Background color indicates films currently in theaters Worldwide highest-grossing films 2009 has the most films on the list with seven, next stand 2007 and 2010 with five. Eighty percent of the films in the top 50 were released after 2000, while no film prior to 1977 appears in the list because ticket-price inflation, population size and ticket purchasing trends are not considered. Figures are given in United States dollars (USD). Issues with calculation Due to the long-term effects of inflation, notably the significant increase of movie theater ticket prices, the list unadjusted for inflation gives far more weight to more recent films; a film in 1910, given much lower ticket prices at that time, would have to sell close to 100 times as many tickets as a 2007 film in order for the two to have equal gross takings.Domestic Grosses: Adjusted for Ticket Price Inflation (1910 adjuster: $0.07, 2006 adjuster: $6.58.) Retrieved April 23, 2007. Further complications are added by changing currency values. The unadjusted list, while commonly found in the press, is therefore largely meaningless for comparing films widely separated in time, as many films from earlier eras will never appear on a modern unadjusted list, despite achieving higher commercial success when adjusted for price increases.Fallacy Files. Retrieved April 23, 2007. Some have suggested that studios prefer not to make inflation adjustments because doing so would reduce the grossing numbers and eliminate the ability to advertise new box-office records. Yet another complication that has mainly arisen since 2000 is releases in multiple formats for which different ticket prices are charged. One notable example was Mamma Mia!, which benefitted from a sing-a-long rerelease for karaoke fans. Another notable example of this phenomenon is Avatar, which was released in 3D and IMAX, almost two-thirds of tickets for that film were for 3D showings with an average price of $10, and about one-sixth were for IMAX showings with an average price over $14.50, compared to a 2010 average price of $7.61 for 2D films. In the United States and Canada, which the U.S. film industry considers to be a single market, Box Office Mojo, Guinness World Records, and Entertainment Weekly all claim that Gone With The Wind is domestically the highest-grossing film of all time when adjusted for inflation. Movie ticket prices and inflation do not necessarily parallel one another. For example, in 1970 movie tickets cost $1.55 or about $6.68 in inflation-adjusted 2004 dollars; by 1980, movie-ticket prices had risen to about $2.69, a drop to $5.50 in inflation-adjusted 2004 dollars. A possible solution to this problem would be to compare the number of tickets sold rather than comparing dollar amounts. However, there may not be accurate information on the number of tickets sold, especially for older films. Box Office Mojo uses a compromise solution on its chart by adjusting the grosses for average ticket price inflation. Social, political, and economic factors influence the number of people willing to pay to go to the movies as well. These factors can be determined by calculating the per capita ticket-purchasing rate for a particular year. Normalizing this to the reference year normalizes all social, economical, and political factors such as the availability of expendable cash, number of theater screens, relative cost of tickets, competition from television, the rapid releases of movies on DVDs, the improvement of home theater equipment, and film bootlegging. For example, in 1946 the per capita movie ticket purchasing rate for the average person was 34 tickets a year. In 2004, this average rate had dropped to only five tickets per person per year, in response mainly to competition from television. Another often ignored factor is population growth. The 1910 Census in the United States, for example, had less than 100 million people while the 2010 Census is expected to have more than three times that at over 300 million. The measure of popularity for a movie can also be normalized for the size of the population at the time, as well as the various factors listed above. As the motion picture industry is highly oriented towards marketing currently released films, non-inflation unadjusted figures are always used in marketing campaigns so that new blockbuster films can much more easily achieve a high sales ranking, and thus be promoted as a "top film of all time". Since inflation adjusted sales figures are therefore not widely publicized by the film industry, inflation adjusted sales rankings and ticket sales comparisons across the last 100 years are difficult to compile. Highest-grossing films by year This is a list of the highest-grossing films by year. } |George Cukor |- |1961 |''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Clyde Geronimi Hamilton Luske Wolfgang Reitherman |- |1962 |''Dr. No'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Terence Young |- |1963 |''From Russia with Love'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Terence Young |- |1964 |''Goldfinger'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Guy Hamilton |- |1965 |''The Sound of Music'' |align="right"|$ * |align="right"|$ |Robert Wise |- |1966 |''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' |align="right"|$ * |align="right"|$ |Mike Nichols |- |1967 |''The Jungle Book'' |align="right"|$ | |Wolfgang Reitherman |- |1968 |''Funny Girl'' |align="right"|$ * |align="right"|$ |William Wyler |- |1969 |''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'' |align="right"|$ * |align="right"|$ |George Roy Hill |- |1970 |''Love Story'' |align="right"|$ * |align="right"|$ |Arthur Hiller |- |1971 |''Diamonds Are Forever'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Guy Hamilton |- |1972 |''The Godfather'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Francis Ford Coppola |- |1973 |''The Exorcist'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |William Friedkin |- |1974 |''Blazing Saddles'' |align="right"|$ * |align="right"| |Mel Brooks |- |1975 |''Jaws'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Steven Spielberg |- |1976 |''Rocky'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |John G. Avildsen |- |1977 |''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |George Lucas |- |1978 |''Lupin III: Lupin and the Clones'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Soji Yoshikawa |- |1979 |''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Hayao Miyazaki |- |1980 |''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Irvin Kershner |- |1981 |''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Steven Spielberg |- |1982 |''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Steven Spielberg |- |1983 |''Urusei Yatsura: Only You'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Mamoru Oshii |- |1984 |''Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Mamoru Oshii |- |1985 |''Urusei Yatsura: Remember My Love'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Kazuo Yamazaki |- |1986 |''Urusei Yatsura: Lum the Forever'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Kazuo Yamazaki |- |1987 |''Fight! Iczer-1'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Toshihiro Hirano |- |1988 |''Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Satoshi Dezaki |- |1989 |''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Steven Spielberg |- |1990 |''Ghost'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Jerry Zucker |- |1991 |''Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Shuji Inai |- |1992 |''Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Akira Suzuki |- |1993 |''Jurassic Park'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Steven Spielberg |- |1994 |''The Lion King'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Roger Allers Rob Minkoff |- |1995 |''Sailor Moon SuperS: The Black Dream Hole'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Kunihiko Ikehara |- |1996 |''Independence Day'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Roland Emmerich |- |1997 |''Titanic'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |James Cameron |- |1998 |''Armageddon'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Michael Bay |- |1999 |''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |George Lucas |- |2000 |''Mission: Impossible II'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |John Woo |- |2001 |''Full Moon'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Chris Columbus |- |2002 |''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Peter Jackson |- |2003 |''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Peter Jackson |- |2004 |''Shrek 2'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Andrew Adamson Kelly Asbury Conrad Vernon |- |2005 |''Amazing Agent Luna'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Steven E. DeSouza |- |2006 |''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Gore Verbinski |- |2007 |''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Steven E. DeSouza |- |2008 |''The Dark Knight'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Christopher Nolan |- |2009 |''Avatar'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |James Cameron |- |2010 |''Kampfer'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Paul W.S. Anderson |- |-style="background:lightblue;" |2011 |''Rio'' |align="right"|$ |align="right"|$ |Carlos Saldanha |} * Canada and U.S. gross only. Timeline of highest-grossing films This list includes those films which have held the record for highest grossing film, before inflation. Years represent the point of establishing the box office record, not the year of release. * Canada and U.S. gross only. ** It is unclear if The Big Parade remained in the top position until the record was assumed by Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It holds the record as the highest-grossing silent film, but it is possible the Al Jolson musical, The Singing Fool, released in 1928, replaced it as the highest grossing film. Some sources state that The Singing Fool was the highest-grossing film until the record was taken by Snow White while others state it was only the sound-era record-holder. Notes References ;Worldwide highest-grossing films before inflation Further reading * External links * Top 100 adjusted and unadjusted for inflation * [http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/international/records.php The-Numbers all-time worldwide chart] * '' IMDB'' all-time worldwide chart * [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/alltime/world/ Box Office Mojo] ;Adjusted for inflation: * Australian All-Time Adjusted box office (13th May 2007) ;Other all-time highest-grossing films: * All-time Australian box office (30th July 2007) * All-time German box office (2004) * All-time French box office (2005) Films, highest grossing Highest grossing films Highest grossing films